


Snapshots

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Twinados - the trials of raising the Potter-Malfoy twins [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Harry reflects back on his life with Draco over a series of snapshots.





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/32049046618/in/dateposted-public/)

“I can’t do it Scorpius, I just can’t,” Harry pleaded with his son, feeling overwhelmed by the task ahead of him. “I simply cannot sum up the 25 years I had with your Papa with just a few snapshots.”

Harry had spread the snapshots of their life together over the table. He and Draco holding their sons, minutes after their birth. Cutting their wedding cake. The boys first halting steps. Surrounded by their friends at their engagement. Beaming with pride at the boy’s graduation from Hogwarts, both top of their year.

“Dad, it's alright really,” Scorpius took Harry’s hand in his, “Come on I’ll help you.” Together they spent the afternoon going through the box of snapshots of Harry and Draco’s life together.

“That’s your grandfather when he was your age.” Harry said handing Scorpius a photo of James, “Dancing with your grandmother.”

Finally, they had the fifty or so and scooping them up, Scorpius kissed his father’s cheek and disappeared.

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention,” James' voice boomed over the crowd. “We’re gathered here tonight to celebrate Harry and Draco’s 25th wedding anniversary.” Over their heads, the photos started to appear, snapshots of their life together.


End file.
